


独裁者

by Oll



Series: 独裁者 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 哥蛇, 炸贱, 贺红
Genre: FBI, M/M, ganster
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oll/pseuds/Oll
Summary: “我要拯救你 拯救你堕落无厌的灵魂”





	独裁者

**Author's Note:**

> 预警  
*人物或有不同程度的三观不正 时有【连环杀手】【黑警】【DIRTY TALKS】等出现  
*致敬我少女时代浏览过的所有gangster fiction stories and books  
*ooc ft. 渣文笔  
*写作匆忙 鲁鱼亥豕 欢迎捉虫  
*来自你们的老咸鱼 女闲SeeU

Chapter 00 。 

初。

地是空虚混沌。渊面黑暗。神的灵运行在水面上。神说，要有光，就有了光。

——多好啊，那时候。你说要有光，也便有了光。

末。

蛇对女人说，你们不一定死，因为神知道，你们吃的日子眼睛就明亮了，你们便如神能知道善恶。

——多好啊，那时候。善恶不分，也就没有对错。

这个世界很小，  
小到我们不愿面对的人总会不合时宜地出现。  
当你见到他们的时候，会心痛、会恨；

然而这世界会让你背离信仰，  
放弃执念，  
爱上  
曾经恨过的人，  
——即使你从未真正恨他彻骨。

这是耶稣的独裁。

但独裁者的每个奴隶并不都死心塌地，  
于是便有了恶魔，  
与天使对立、相爱相杀，  
从13世纪，

至今。

——如果路西法钻进潘多拉的盒子里，  
那么维吉尔将重游地狱。

我相信着，  
也期待着。

*

Chapter 01 。 序幕

00

自己已经变得沉沦。  
无论是人性，还是生命的价值。

像是石头。  
风化掉就没有人在乎，被随手丢弃在不知名的海岛。  
然后，有一天，岛就沉了下去。

01

“你说，我们这次的目标真就这么招摇？”莫关山吐出最后一口烟，享受着苦涩的香气在鼻腔内最后几秒钟的停留，随即迅速将烟头摁灭在仪表盘上。他转头斜睨了后座上的蛇立一眼，然后放低车窗玻璃，抬手准备将烟头扔出窗外。  
“嘿，哥们，别这样。”蛇立伸手拍了下莫关山的脑袋，扬了扬下巴示意莫关山别开窗，“老实说，我真不知道那家伙就是这次任务的目标。世界真是太小了。”  
“对了，”蛇立懒洋洋地用膝盖顶了下驾驶位的座椅，“这小子说他要在华盛顿重新租套房子，想要和别人合租，不过暂时还没找到合适的室友，你有没有兴趣和他一道？”  
“没兴趣。”莫关山出神地低头看着平躺在掌心上的烟蒂，摇摇头。  
“得了吧，要我说，你是害怕和这小子住一起耽误你和你们组长私底下约炮吧。”蛇立眼睛一亮，似乎想要挖掘什么秘密般得竖起耳朵。  
“得了吧哥们，你知道得可真多啊。不过你我都很清楚，这次的跟踪任务可一点也不轻松。”莫关山翻翻眼皮，漫不经心地补充道，“至于我和贺天，兄弟你可别信那些传言，还是先做好手头的工作吧。”他继而靠在椅背上，打了个呵欠，“我们要出发了，你快回你的车上吧。”  
蛇立挑眉，抓起一旁的工具箱下了车。

莫关山和蛇立根据GPS显示的位置开车来到酒吧门口，正想要搜寻这次跟踪任务的目标——见一的身影时，见一就这么悠哉游哉地出现了。  
莫关山和蛇立一前一后将车停在路边，眼睁睁看着见一尝试朝与自己相距70英尺的垃圾箱投掷手中的纸杯，未果，摸着鼻尖跑过去把纸杯捡起，复又认真放进垃圾桶里。  
“包裹出现。”莫关山清楚地听到伪装成普通SUV的警车车载电台里传来的蛇立的声音，没有说话。他静静目送见一一脸兴奋地走进酒吧，才与蛇立对讲：“包裹进库。库里看起来很乱，我得跟着，你在外面吧。”随即打开车门，尾随见一走进酒吧。

老实说，当个FBI可不是莫关山的理想。  
事实上，如果你要和现在的莫关山聊天，压根就别提什么狗屁理想。

和大部分男孩子一样，在最懵懂的年纪被问到理想是什么的时候，小小的莫关山会说，他要当个超人拯救世界。  
也许有人会想，这世上哪有什么穿上紧身衣，披着小披风，随手就能在上班路上帮助别人化险为夷，做一名布衣英雄的好事。所以莫关山就改口说，那他要当个科学家。  
于是对方就会摸摸小小的莫关山的脑袋，夸小小的莫关山真乖，不过可不是人人都能当上科学家的，你得特别特别努力才行。  
小小的莫关山只能在心底翻个白眼。

所以，从童年时代末期起，莫关山就将理想二字与中指画上了约等号。

不过当三年前受次贷危机影响，从银行裸辞但是跳槽失败，抱着没准做个FBI也不错的心态的莫关山，坐在某位黑发黑瞳、嘴角噙笑的亚裔贺姓FBI面试官面前时，他还是忍不住咽下一口口水，违心地说，从很小的时候起，他的理想就是有一天能够以工作人员的身份自由出入J. Edgar Hoover Building（*）。  
于是这位面试官就以一脸高深莫测的表情看着莫关山走出面试间，然后在莫关山的名字上画了一个圆圈。

之后莫关山就理所当然被这位管理着FBI犯罪调查部第三组的组长，Mr.Ho贺天先生收入麾下，自此开始过上了不仅没什么机会穿紧身衣、披小披风，还要拼尽全力为一件件案子奔走，拯救深陷危机的公民于水火的生活。  
他告诉自己，自己之所以这么卖命，完全是看在这位Mr.Ho颜值还算在线的份上。

不过好在这位ABC组长带领的三组效率非常高，这一直以来都让莫关山感到十分骄傲，并且连带着对贺天有一点刮目相看。  
当然，莫关山刻意加重语气，只有一点。

经过莫关山多年来的观察，他发现，尽管我们的三组组长贺天先生一边不停地向上级抱怨人手不够，一边嫌弃新人不会做事而不停地将组里新来的组员劝退，一遇到重大案件，总部还是会考虑优先交给三组，因为三组的工作效率实在非常高。  
因此，当『独裁者』案件震惊了全国上下，总部立刻让三组接手此案。

『独裁者』连环杀人案因会在案发现场出现“The DICTATOR”（独裁者）字样而得名。  
该案横跨七个州，死于此案的人超过十人，各州警察为此头痛不已。  
它的案发现场处理得近乎完美，似乎并没有什么特别明显的可指认的证据，但却有一个重点嫌疑人，见一。——当案件从西海岸蔓延至新英格兰地区时，见一开始作为目击者出现在案发现场。他总是能在警察接到报警赶到现场之前出现。他自称目睹了案发经过，从容不迫地向警察汇报案情。  
至于为什么多次见死不救，见一表示他无能为力。  
而对于为什么每次都会出现在现场，见一声称，总是有一股未知的力量指引他出门，并且走向案发现场。  
他的种种怪异表现让他成为了重要的嫌疑人，但是警方苦于多次对其实施调查无果，并且直接的犯罪证据也一直找不到。

我的意思是，警方怀疑有人蓄意破坏并伪造证据，阻挠各地警员侦破案件。

见一究竟是不是凶手，真凶到底是谁，为何如此猖狂，他又是如何作案的，各州警察无从考证。  
于是联邦警察就以一种矛盾的心态委托FBI协助侦办此案。

当然，莫关山也知道，从某种意义上说，这次的任务义不容辞，然而，FBI，其实并不受欢迎。  
黑西装下的暗潮涌动不亚于华尔街上的血雨腥风。  
入行三年，莫关山深知看似意味着公平与荣耀的法庭审判背后，需要摸黑独自蹚几多混水。不过这并没有过多影响莫关山想要还受害者与民众一个的真相的执念，从这点来说，他觉得自己还是比较乐观的。  
而当贺天难得一脸严肃地宣布，这次的案件将由三组组员莫关山，协同华盛顿警局（DCPD）新调来的Police Captain蛇立跟踪见一、共同寻找真凶时，跟人自来熟的蛇立挠挠头，轻叹一句small world，非但没有厌恶FBI的介入，反而凑到莫关山耳边，悄悄告诉对方，这个见一正是自己几年前去夏威夷度假时，在健身房结识的伙伴。  
由此，莫关山忍不住揶揄，蛇立是不是在PD混久了，好不容易从巡警混成警长，一个不留神又从老条子混上了个柯南体质。  
蛇立听后不住耸肩，不过并没有否认。

——————  
莫关山对酒吧门口的安保人员打了声招呼示意，然后看似随意地走进酒吧。  
而蛇立也在确认莫关山暂时安全后打开车门下了车。他活动下僵硬的四肢，四处看了看，冲路边拿着糖果盯着自己傻傻发呆的小孩子扮了个鬼脸，然后伸了个大大的懒腰。蛇立想，可能这就叫做放飞自我吧。  
只是蛇立这自我还没来得及飞起来，酒吧里就响起两声枪响。紧接着是尖叫声。碎裂的门玻璃散落一地，有人披头散发地从一片混乱的酒吧中冲出。  
蛇立猛地皱眉，返回车上拿起对讲机呼救：“总控，这里是Capt.蛇立，我需要支援。我与FBI Agent莫关山，在20M街执行监视任务，跟踪目标进入酒吧The Big Stick，酒吧内发生枪击案，可能有人受伤，Agt.Mok可能遭遇444（*），重复，Agent可能遭遇444，请派两辆救护车。”

蛇立发誓，自己只犹豫了半秒，就掏出Glock17（*），拉开套筒，冲进酒吧。

*  
J. Edgar Hoover Building，FBI总部办公大楼，位于本文故事的发生地，华盛顿特区（W.DC）

444，代指警员遇险。

Glock17，这是我在人设里替蛇立准备的配枪。下次更新时，我会整理出这篇文中每个人物携带的枪械情况，敬请期待！


End file.
